The Night Before Christmas
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: It was the night before Christmas... and these wrestlers are definitely stirring! Collection of Christmas-themed oneshots featuring a wrestler/OC. Christmas presents!
1. Home For Christmas

**The Night Before Christmas**

**Summary**: It was the night before Christmas... and these wrestlers are definitely stirring! Collection of Christmas-themed oneshots featuring a wrestler/OC. Christmas presents!

**Pairings**: Superstar/OC

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Disclaimer**: I own no one you recognize from WWE. I don't own the OCs either. They're just some amazing friends :)

**Author's Note**: As said in the summary, these are Christmas present oneshots each written for someone. The first is dedicated to **Jillian**, not a writer on here but one of the best unbiological sisters! Hope you enjoy, girl! And to everyone else who reads, I hope you enjoy it too!

_**Home for Christmas**_

Jillian sighed as she rested her head back against the seat, watching as lights from passing street lamps reflected off the dark ceiling. She then glanced at the blond man behind the wheel next to her, silent as his eyes stayed on the road ahead of them intently. She and Chris Irvine, known to the world as Chris Jericho, had only been together for a few months, and due to his busy schedule, this was the first time she had been able to bring him home to meet her family. Though they thought he was a nice, caring man, some concerns had been raised.

Feeling her eyes on him, Chris glanced in her direction, and Jillian quickly moved her gaze back to the ceiling. She had enjoyed spending Christmas Eve with her family, but she was also looking forward to having a relaxing Christmas with him at home.

"What?" Chris asked, looking back at the road. The tension hanging in the car was almost as clear to him as the Christmas music coming from the radio.

Jillian turned to him. "Nothing," she answered, brushing some brown hair behind her ear. "Just thinking."

Chris moved his gaze to her again. "If it's about what your family was talking about, I don't blame them," he said quietly. "I know it's hard with me being gone so much."

But Jillian shook her head. "No, it's not that," she muttered, leaning against the window as she gazed out at the night. She couldn't look at him, knowing he would see right through her. Their concerns were weighing heavily on her mind, but she trusted Chris. She talked to him at least twice every day on the phone, or if the WWE was close enough, drove to meet him before the show. She missed him when he was gone, but they had made it so far.

"Well, it's something, I know that much."

Jillian glanced at Chris when she felt his hand wrap around hers. "It's not a big deal," she told him, forcing a small smile. "Okay?"

Sighing, Chris met her eyes, watching her smile falter ever so slightly. "I wish you would just tell me what-!"

Suddenly, Jillian's eyes widened. "Look out!" she shouted.

Chris immediately looked ahead, seeing there was a rabbit in the road in front of them. He cursed under his breath as he released his girlfriend's hand and grasped the wheel tightly, hoping to keep the car in control on the thin layer of slush as he slammed on the brakes. The rabbit was startled by the sudden sound and hopped away, and after sliding forward a little, the car safely came to a stop.

"Jillian, don't do that," Chris said, trying to slow his breathing.

"Sorry," Jillian replied as she laughed a little, willing her heart to return to its normal rate. "Natural reaction."

Chris slowly nodded, leaning back in his seat. "It's all right," he told her. Then, he reached over and opened the glove compartment, looking at the bridge next to them as he pulled out a road map. "This area doesn't look familiar."

Jillian turned to him nervously. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Are we lost?"

"No we're not lost," Chris answered quietly, trying to find a street sign before turning on the overhead light on the car ceiling to look at the map better. "I just don't remember this on the way from the airport..."

"So... you're saying we're lost," Jillian muttered. "Great."

Chris ran his hand through his short hair as he looked at her. "Okay, so I may have taken a wrong turn or two," he conceded. "But we're _not_ lost."

Jillian rolled her eyes. "We're lost," she repeated.

"I prefer... off the beaten path..." Chris said, his sentence slowly trailing off when he saw the blank look on Jillian's face.

"Of course you do." Jillian sighed. "This is ridiculous." She pulled on the handle as she pushed open the door, stepping out of the car.

"Come on, Jillian," Chris muttered, watching as she glanced back at him. "Jill-!" But he was cut off when she shut the door, only able to watch as she walked away from the car. He sighed as well, slumping in his seat a little as he put the car in park. Resisting the urge to tear the map he held in two, he turned off the overhead light instead as he listened to the song playing on the radio. Then, he glanced at it, an idea coming to him.

Jillian pulled her winter coat tighter around her as she walked down the sidewalk beside the bridge, able to see her breath in front of her face as she looked out at the frozen lake beneath her. A half circle of pine trees stood at the far shore, and the moon's rays sneaking through the clouds made the ice glimmer. It was a beautiful sight.

But as she continued walking, Jillian felt her mind still racing as she thought about the real reason she had been frustrated enough to leave the car. After enjoying spending time with her family, all she wanted was a quiet Christmas at home with her boyfriend. It didn't seem like much to ask for to her, but now, it seemed like that was going to be harder than she thought.

Then, Jillian stopped when she suddenly heard music coming from behind her, recognizing it to be "Carol of the Bells." She slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing Chris was leaning against the car with a small smile on his face. The windows were rolled down, which was where the music was coming from.

"Hooked up your iPod to the stereo," Chris said, nodding to the car. "But you couldn't have a favorite Christmas song with words? I would have sung it for you."

Jillian laughed a little as a thin line of tears formed in her eyes. "Burger King did it," she muttered.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to sing about fries," he replied, stepping away from the car and walking toward his girlfriend. He stopped in front of her, the smile returning to his face. "I can make up my own words if you want."

"No, that's all right," Jillian told him, blinking her tears away. "The gesture is sweet enough already."

"Suit yourself." Chris shrugged, reaching forward and brushing some of her brown hair behind her ear. "Now will you talk to me? It's Christmas Eve. You're supposed to be happy."

"I am," Jillian said. "It's just..." She sighed, lowering her gaze.

Chris looked at her with concern. "What?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jillian slowly shook her head, but then Chris placed his hand beneath her chin, gently tiling her gaze up to meet his. "Fine," she answered quietly. "Tonight was great. But what I really want is to just go home and spend our first Christmas with you. But now, it looks like we can't do that because we're lost and won't make our flight!"

But when Chris only chuckled at her outburst, Jillian felt even more annoyed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Who said anything about missing our flight?" Chris wondered.

Jillian looked at him with confusion, but before she could press him further, she quickly looked up when she saw bright lights out of the corner of her eye. Chris smiled at the awe that appeared on his girlfriend's face before following her gaze. The pine trees on the other side of the frozen lake were lit up with colorful Christmas lights, illuminating the night around them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Chris set his chin on top of Jillian's head, pulling her closer.

"You knew about this?" Jillian looked up at her boyfriend curiously.

"Of course I did," Chris said with a quiet laugh. "See, I told you we weren't lost."

Jillian shook her head as she laughed a little, resting her head on his chest as she looked back out at the brightly lit trees. "You're unbelievable," she replied.

Chris smirked, looking back down at her. "I hope that's a good thing," he muttered.

"Hmmm..." Jillian met his gaze, giving him a wink. "I'd say so."

"Good." Chris smiled when Jillian turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, winding his arms around her waist.

Jillian returned the smile. "And to answer your question, yes, this is beautiful," she told him quietly. "Thanks, Chris."

Chris nodded in response, gazing at his girlfriend for a moment longer before he closed his eyes and slowly started to lean down toward her. But then, he paused when Jillian gasped. He opened his eyes again and saw large, fluffy snowflakes were lightly falling from the night sky, a broad smile on her face as she watched them.

"Okay, _now _it's Christmas Eve," Jillian said, her smile lingering.

"I agree," Chris replied with a smile of his own. He ran his fingers through Jillian's dark hair, causing her to look back at him. "I love you, Jillian."

Jillian's smile slowly vanished. She had only been with Chris for a few months, and he had never said those words to her before. She hadn't been expecting them. But when she watched hesitance cross her boyfriend's face, she smiled again as she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you too," she muttered.

Chris looked at her with surprise before smiling again, leaning down and meeting her lips in a soft kiss. Jillian returned it, laughing a little when he tightened his arms around her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around once before setting her back on the slush-covered sidewalk. She kept her arms around his neck for balance, her laughter slowly trailing off as she ran her hand through his short blond hair before he kissed her again.

But then, Jillian pulled away, concern crossing her face. Chris looked down at her with worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What about our flight?" Jillian wondered. "We're going to miss it!"

Chris laughed a little, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry, Jillian," he assured her. "I know how to get to the airport from here. We'll be fine."

Jillian raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Chris laughed as he released her. "I made sure we had time to stop. We'll still be home for our Christmas."

When he wrapped his arm around her waist again as they started to walk back toward his car, Jillian found she couldn't help but smile as she leaned into his side, watching the snow continue to fall gently around them. "That's all I could ask for."

**Author's Note**: If you would like, feel free to leave a review! But, Jillian, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Let it Snow

**Disclaimer**: I own no one you recognize from WWE. I also don't own the OCs. They're just some amazing friends :)

**Author's Note**: This oneshot is dedicated to **x0allisonqt0x**, another amazing unbiological sister of mine who I'm currently co-writing a story with. We're evil, lol. But that's Jay's fault ;) Hope you enjoy it, girl!

_**Let it Snow**_

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've got no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."_

Allison hummed along with the song playing on the stereo system that was hooked up in the living room, finishing hanging up a wreath on the front door. She took a couple steps back, nodding in approval when she saw it was straight, and continued to hum as she looked back at her boyfriend as he worked on the finishing touches of putting the multicolored lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. Due to his busy schedule with the WWE, this was the first time they were able to get any serious decorating done, even though it was a little last minute.

"How's it coming?" she asked, walking over to the tree as well.

"Pretty good," Jay Reso, otherwise known as Christian, answered, focused on the light strand he was currently weaving between the branches. "One more should do it."

Allison smiled as she watched Jay work. Since it was approaching evening, she was glad they had gotten most of their decorating done, especially the outdoor lights. The darker it got, the colder it got, and standing outside and freezing didn't sound appealing to her. She had gotten a lot of the interior done while Jay worked on the exterior of the house, but she had saved the tree to work on with him since that had been their tradition for the past couple of years.

She opened the ornament box and just started going through it when she heard Jay curse under his breath. "What's wrong?"

Jay sighed with frustration. "This light strand doesn't work," he said, holding up the burned out bulbs for emphasis.

Allison glanced at the tree, seeing the bottom was bare of lights. "I guess we really can't go without that last strand, huh?" she muttered. "Do we have any extra ones?" She turned back to the ornament box, seeing if by chance there were any there.

"No, I used the rest for outside," Jay muttered, tossing the useless strand to the floor. He glanced at the window. "And I'm certainly not going to try to take one down. I'll have to run out to see if I can pick up some more..."

"Yeah, but what's open on Christmas Eve?" Allie wondered. "You're going to have a hard time finding a store, much less tree lights."

Jay smiled at her, reaching over and taking her hand in his as he pulled her to him in a hug. "I'll figure out something," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. "Don't worry."

Allison rolled her eyes, brushing some of her brown hair behind her ear before wrapping her arms around him too. "If you really want to," she mumbled. "Good luck, Jay. You're gonna need it."

"Ah, I don't need luck." Jay ruffled his girlfriend's hair playfully. "I'll be back with at least one box of lights. You said yourself we can't go without that last strand."

"Just try to be back soon," Allison said as they parted. "We don't have much left, but I want to get the decorating done before it's Christmas Day."

Jay laughed a little. "I will."

"I won't hold my breath."

A few minutes later, Jay slipped his coat on as he left the house, speeding his pace a little as he walked to his car in the driveway. He rubbed his hands together to fight off the cold as he unlocked it and climbed behind the wheel, turning on the heat as soon as he started it. It was getting darker, and along with it, colder. He waved to Allison standing in the window as he backed out of the driveway, turning up the radio a bit as he drove away.

The first couple places he went to were closed, which didn't surprise him since it was Christmas Eve. But when he found one department store that was open, Jay sighed when he saw how crowded it was. Clearly, he wasn't the only one who had to get some last minute things before the holiday. He wasn't sure how long he drove around the parking lot, searching for an open spot while Christmas music played softly on the radio in an almost taunting way, before he found one at the very back. Jay locked up the car and started walking toward the brightly lit store, pulling his coat closer around him. Growing up in Canada, he was used to the harshness of winter. That didn't mean he liked it.

Once he got into the store, his mood didn't improve much. The inside was just as packed as the parking lot, and when Jay made his way back to the Christmas aisles, he saw they were nearly depleted. He sighed, thinking Allison may have been right as he paced, trying to find lights. There didn't seem to be much of anything left, much less what he actually needed.

Then, his eyes widened slightly when he noticed one box of multicolored lights sitting on a higher shelf. Jay started to make his way toward it, but he stopped when a taller, somewhat bulkier man approached the shelf first and picked up the box. Silently fuming, he watched as the man looked at him with what almost looked like a small smirk before walking away.

If he could have Killswitched him and gotten away with it, he would have. Instead, Jay tried to distract himself as he continued to scour the aisles in hopes of finding more boxes of lights. He wasn't sure how long he went through everything, making sure he didn't miss a single spot.

"Can I help you?"

Jay froze, slowly looking over his shoulder at the overly friendly customer service man wearing a Santa hat who had come to stand next to him. "I'm just looking," he answered with disinterest, going back to pushing the few items remaining on the shelves aside.

The smiling man didn't seem to get the hint. "You seem to be looking quite a bit there," he said. "What are you looking for?"

Maybe if he just answered the man's questions, he would leave him alone. "Christmas lights," Jay told him flatly. "I need one box of Christmas lights."

"Well, they'd be over here," the man replied, walking over to the spot where the single box had once been. "Looks like we're all out though."

Jay bit his tongue so he wouldn't come back with a sarcastic remark. This man was quickly asking to be Killswitched as well. "That's why I was looking closer to see if there were any extras lying around," he muttered, his fist clenching slightly at his side.

The man's smile didn't wane, but his gaze faltered slightly. "I'll go check to see if we have any in the back." Then, he quickly walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Jay turned back to where he had been looking. All he needed was one strand of lights, not even an entire box. One strand. Was that really so hard?

He didn't know how much time had passed before the customer service man came back. "Good news, there was one more in the back in storage," he told him, holding up the box of lights. "Here. Take it."

Jay's face lit up when he saw the single box in the man's hand. "Thank you," he said with a smile, taking it from him and patting his arm. "You have a good holiday."

"Um... you too," the customer service worker replied, watching as Jay walked away. Then, his broad smile returned when he saw someone else enter the Christmas aisle, walking toward them to see what he could help them with.

_"The store is closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your final purchases now."_

Hearing the announcement that interrupted the Christmas music playing on the radio, Jay sped his pace a little as he made his way to the checkout. His mission had been accomplished. He got the Christmas lights he and his girlfriend needed to finish their decorating, and he would soon be on his way home.

But when he got to the front of the store, Jay saw the checkout line was really long, and while some people only had a couple items, some had cart fulls. He sighed, not knowing why they couldn't have more than one register open. But he had gotten what he came for, and that was all that mattered. He could wait in line for a while yet.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing in line, but as Jay got closer to the front, he pulled out his cell phone to call Allison to tell her he should be home soon and apologize for keeping her waiting. Before he could dial her number, he saw the light at the register next to the long line turn on. Another one had opened. Jay glanced around at the other people around him, seeing they hadn't noticed the new register open, before smiling and slowly walking over. The sooner he could get out, the better.

However, as soon as he reached the cashier, Jay's smile immediately vanished. "Hello again," the overly friendly customer service man wearing a Santa hat said, the same smile on his face as before. "Ready to check out?"

Jay stared at the man for a long moment as more people started to get behind him in line. For one, wild moment, he imagined himself Killswitching him right then and there. But instead, he forced a smile as he set the single box of lights down in front of the other man. "Yes, I am," he replied.

The man nodded. "All right, is this all for you today, Sir?" he asked.

"Ye..." But then, Jay's answer trailed off as he glanced at the candy rack next to him, quickly grabbing a Kit-Kat and handing it to the customer service man. It was Allison's favorite. "Now that's it."

Being the first in line at the newly open register had its advantages, and after being wished a happy holiday by the cheerful man, Jay found himself leaving the store. A light snowfall had begun while he was inside, but it didn't really matter to him as he walked to his car at the back of his parking lot. He unlocked it and placed the bag in the passenger seat before brushing off the thin layer of snow off the top of his car. Once that was done, he got behind the wheel, turning on the heat as soon as he started it. He saw by the clock he had been gone a little over an hour just to find the open store and one box of Christmas lights.

Once the car was warm enough, Jay pulled out of the spot and drove toward the exit. But the good mood from his accomplishment soon wore off when he saw a line of other cars trying to all get out of the parking lot since the store was closing. "You have got... to be kidding me..." Jay muttered before groaning with frustration, resting his forehead on the steering wheel for a minute. This was going to take longer than he thought.

Many beeps at other cars and unheard threats later, Jay was finally driving down the street away from the packed department store. It had taken him almost another half hour just to get out of the parking lot, and he was just relieved to be on his way back home. He had been gone longer than anticipated, and he hoped his girlfriend wasn't too frustrated that he hadn't gotten back sooner. It wasn't that late, and they could still get the rest of the decorating done.

Jay pulled in the driveway about ten minutes later, turning off the car and grabbing the bag from the seat next to him before hurrying up to the door of the house. He stepped inside, shivering slightly from the lingering cold and grumbling in irritation of his adventure, and paused with surprise when he saw the living room was dark aside from the Christmas tree in the corner. Most of it looked beautiful with the multicolored lights, except for the very bottom.

Then, he heard footsteps, and he watched as Allison entered the living room. "Hey, you're back," she greeted with a smile. "About time."

"Allison... what did you do to the tree?" Jay asked quietly as his girlfriend approached him, holding up the bag. "I got lights."

"Oh! Well, I wasn't sure if you were going to have any luck being Christmas Eve and all, so I put extra ornaments all around the bottom to make up for it," Allison told him with a smile. "It's a little... different, but I like it!"

Jay shook his head slightly with disbelief. "Do you know how much I had to go through to get these lights?"

Allison gave him a small smile. "Judging by how long you were gone and that it's Christmas Eve, a lot," she replied, brushing some of the light snowflakes off his jacket.

"Yes. A lot," Jay muttered in agreement. But then, he set the bag down on the couch next to him as he slipped his jacket off, looking at the Christmas tree for a long moment. "But you know what? I agree with you. It's a bit different, but it's ours."

"Yeah?" Allison leaned closer to him when he wrapped his arm around her.

Jay nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, pulling her closer. "Oh, wait. There's something else."

Allison watched him curiously as he reached into the bag with the lights in it, smiling slightly as he placed the Kit-Kat bar he had also bought in her hand. "Aww, thanks, Jay!"

"You're welcome, Allison," Jay said with a smile of his own. "Gotta do something for my girl on Christmas Eve. Sorry I was gone so long. I didn't mean to be. I should have just stayed here and helped you with your... excessive ornament decorating. It's what we do every year."

"That's sweet," Allison muttered, sticking the Kit-Kat in the back pocket of her jeans before wrapping her arms around Jay's neck as she turned to face him. "But you're here now, and that's what matters to me."

Jay's smile widened a little as he leaned down and lightly kissed Allison's forehead. "I love you," he replied. "Merry Christmas."

Allison laughed a little. "I love you too, and Merry Christmas, Jay," she told him. "But you missed a little."

"What do you mean?" Jay wondered. When Allison pointed to the ceiling, he glanced up and saw she had hung mistletoe on the lower arch directly above their heads. "Ah, I see." He chuckled before pulling her into a soft but loving kiss.

They stood like that for a long moment before Jay broke it with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Allison asked, running her fingers over her boyfriend's cheek.

But Jay just smiled as he shook his head, catching her hand before she could lower it. "Next year remind me to stock up on lights _before_ Christmas Eve."

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked it, Allie! Again, feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Secret Santa

**Disclaimer**: I own no one you recognize from WWE. I also don't own the OCs. They're just some amazing friends :)

**Author's Note**: This oneshot is dedicated to **elliexhardy**, a great, though crazy, friend of mine and writer. And as to your request, yes, he has short hair. Hehe. Hope you enjoy it!

**_Secret Santa_**

"Come on! Wake up!"

Phil Brooks, better known as his character CM Punk, groaned as he buried his face in his pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Five more minutes..."

Ellie rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket down a bit so she could look at his face better. "No. Now," she said, shaking him again. "Come on, you lazy bum."

After a moment, Phil's eyes fluttered open. He slowly raised his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. "Ellie... it's five in the morning," he muttered. "This is supposed to be my day off. And I like sleep. It's a good thing."

"I know," Ellie replied lightly with a shrug. "But there's some things we need to get done before Christmas tomorrow."

Sighing, Phil collapsed onto his back on his pillow as he looked at his girlfriend kneeling on the bed next to him. "Does it need to be done this early?" he asked.

"Would I be waking you up now if it didn't need to be done this early?" Ellie countered.

"Well..."

Ellie sighed, smacking her boyfriend's chest. "I know it's one of your days off, but there's some last minute shopping we need to do," she told him. "Being Christmas Eve, stores are going to be swamped, so we need to get an early start. So come on." She then leaned down and kissed his forehead before getting off the bed to start getting ready.

Raising an eyebrow, Phil watched as she made her way into the bathroom connected to their bedroom before closing his eyes and laying his head back on his pillow. Maybe he could sneak in a few more minutes...

"_Phil!_"

Sighing, Phil opened his eyes again and saw Ellie was leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed as she attempted to glare at him. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

While his girlfriend got ready in the bathroom, Phil quickly got dressed into a band t-shirt and light jeans before leaving the room and going downstairs to the kitchen. He yawned as he ran his hand through his short hair and started the coffee machine, wondering why Ellie had forced him out of bed so early. He understood they needed an early start for shopping since it was Christmas Eve, but what he didn't know was who she had left to shop for. They had done their shopping over the past couple of months, getting a lot done since he was out on injury, and thought she had gotten everyone on her list.

But as the coffee started brewing, Phil realized it was a good thing she was dragging him along. There was someone left on his list he had to buy the perfect gift for, and hopefully, this trip would allow him to do so. He didn't know what he was going to do otherwise.

Phil stared blankly at the coffee machine for a while, the smell starting to fill the kitchen, before he glanced at the Christmas tree standing in the living room. He wondered if he could figure out who was left on Ellie's list just by looking at the wrapped presents they were keeping under the tree already. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he made his way over to it, crouching down and carefully moving the presents around.

"What are you doing, Phil? It's not Christmas yet. I think you can wait one more day."

"Nothing, Ellie," Phil said, looking over his shoulder at her with an innocent look on his face. "Just looking, that's all."

Ellie laughed a little. "Well, stop snooping," she replied, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "It's too close to Christmas to do that. Besides, your coffee's ready."

Phil looked back at the kitchen, able to tell by the sound she was right. "Fine, I won't snoop," he muttered, smiling as he gave her a quick kiss. "Just a little curious who you have left to shop for."

"Well... that's not important right now," Ellie replied, resting her head against Phil's for a minute and smiling when he ran his hand through her dark hair. "What is important is we get a move on. So drink your coffee so we can go."

About a half hour later, Phil and Ellie were in the car on the way to the closest department store to get whatever last minute shopping they needed done. Phil turned on the Christmas music station before reaching over and taking Ellie's hand.

"So, who are we shopping for?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Um... I just need something for one more person," Ellie answered with a slight smile.

Phil raised an eyebrow as he watched the road in front of them. "That really didn't answer my question, Ellie," he muttered.

Ellie bit her bottom lip. "Just don't worry about it," she replied.

"Okay..." Phil looked at his girlfriend curiously as he pulled into the parking lot of the closest department store, quickly finding a spot. He released her hand as he shut the car off and stepped out, locking it up after them as they walked across the parking lot and entered the building.

"All right. Anything you want to look at while we're here?" Ellie wondered as she smiled at her boyfriend.

Phil shrugged. "Not in particular," he told her with a slight smile. "What are you looking for?"

Ellie sighed quietly. "I'll know when I see it."

"Then by all means, lead the way." Phil watched as she started going further into the store, his smile slowly vanishing as he kept a close eye on her while they walked. He noticed how she kept glancing back at him as they moved through the aisles, but she would always quickly look away to scan the items around her when she saw him looking at her. Phil yawned as they walked into a different department, rubbing his tired eyes. It seemed like they were just wandering around aimlessly.

When they reached the electronics, Phil wandered over to the new release section of CDs with Ellie close behind, smiling when he picked up a three disc collection of greatest rock hits. "This is pretty awesome," he muttered, reading over the list of tracks on the back.

Ellie looked at it carefully, glancing up when two kids approached them. Phil set the CD back down on the rack, smiling at the boys when they told him they loved him on commentary and asked for his autograph. When he was distracted as he started signing a couple pieces of paper for them, Ellie grabbed the CD and walked away to look at the nearby movies.

Phil posed for a picture with the kids, watching as they hurried back to their parents before turning to look back at his girlfriend. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw she wasn't there, and he looked around for her. He spotted Ellie by the movie new releases and made his way over.

"Look, it's Cena's movie," she told him when he stopped next to her. "That was really good."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty good," he agreed.

Ellie smiled slightly, giving him a quick one-armed hug. "I'll have to come back sometime and get it," she said. "I think I'm going to head to the clothes department to see if there's anything I can find there. Wanna come with? I know that's not your favorite."

"I'm actually going to do a little looking around myself," Phil replied. "Meet you by the front?"

"Sure." Ellie smiled when Phil leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll give you a call when I'm ready."

"Sounds good." Phil watched as Ellie walked away in the direction of the clothes department, making sure she was out of sight before he picked up a copy of the DVD she had previously been looking at. He looked around a little more before walking the opposite direction his girlfriend had gone in, wanting to get a little something more than a movie for her gift.

He passed by the jewelry department, almost not stopping, but one bracelet caught his eye. Phil approached the counter to look at it closer, seeing it was very simple- a small silver heart. Ellie wasn't the biggest jewelry wearer, but it seemed right for her, and he had been wanting to get her something like that. It would be a good compliment to what he had just picked up for her.

On the other side of the store, Ellie was walking through the aisles of men's shirts, looking at the graphic tees. She had narrowed down to two choices, a band t-shirt and one with a sarcastic saying that fit her boyfriend well. Not able to make up her mind and not wanting to keep Phil waiting long, she took both of them, seeing there was a "buy one get one half off" deal. All she had to do was check out, and she could give him a call.

When she reached the front of the store, Ellie saw Phil was a couple registers down from the one she was walking toward. She got in line, keeping an eye on him and seeing he was just finishing paying for whatever he had gotten before more fans approached him. The couple people in front of her were done quickly, and she hoped he would stay distracted while she made her purchase so he wouldn't see what she was getting. Fortunately, that was the case, and Ellie picked up her bag after she paid the cashier and walked over to him.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked, linking her arm through Phil's from behind once he was done signing the last autograph.

Phil quickly looked down at her, surprised. "What happened to calling?" he countered, shifting the bag a little further away from her.

Ellie shrugged. "I saw you up here," she told him. "But I didn't know you were going to get anything."

"Well, I had a little last minute shopping to do myself," Phil replied with a smile, noticing Ellie was keeping her bag away from him as well. "But yeah, I'm ready to go if you are."

"I am." Ellie nodded. "Come on."

When the couple got back home, Ellie spent a lot of time in their room while Phil mainly stayed in the living room. He grabbed a roll of holiday-themed wrapping paper from the hallway closet, turning on the radio to the Christmas station before sitting on the floor and taking the DVD out of the store bag to be wrapped first. After finishing the bracelet box second, he put both gifts back in the bag. He would put them under the tree when Ellie was asleep for the next morning.

Ellie came downstairs as Phil put the wrapping paper and bag in the hallway closet, giving him a smile. "I think everything's ready for tomorrow," she said. "I'm glad we got that done and out of the way."

"Yeah, I have to agree," Phil replied, wrapping an arm around her. "Now, we can just relax before tomorrow."

For the rest of the day, that's what they did. After lunch, they made some Christmas sugar cookies, and that night, they curled up on the couch with some hot chocolate and watched a couple Christmas movies that were on TV.

"We should probably get to bed soon," Phil muttered after the second movie ended, seeing it was almost midnight. "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow with family and everything. Not to mention the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner Santa will come."

Ellie rolled her eyes as she laughed a little. "Sure, Phil," she told him. "But you're right, it probably won't be a bad idea to get some sleep with everything we've gotta do tomorrow. Let me just wash these mugs and I'll join you."

"Okay." Phil watched Ellie walk into the kitchen before he got off the couch and went upstairs to their bedroom, quickly changing into what he wore for sleeping. His girlfriend came into the room a few minutes later, grabbing her shorts and tank top and going into the bathroom. Phil got in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Since they had gotten up so early, he hoped it wouldn't take Ellie long to fall asleep so he could put her gifts under the tree and get some sleep too.

Then, the light in their room turned off before Ellie climbed into bed next to him, smiling as Phil wrapped his tattooed arm around her and pulled her close. "Love you," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

Phil smiled. "Love you too. Good night."

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but when Ellie slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room, she saw Phil wasn't in bed next to her. He was probably in the bathroom, but this would be a good time for her to put the gifts she had bought for him under the tree for the morning. She reached under the bed and pulled out the store bag she had kept the wrapped presents in, getting to her feet and leaving the bedroom.

When she went downstairs to the living room, Ellie gasped quietly when she saw Phil was already there, knelt in front of the lit tree and putting a couple of presents under it. He looked over his shoulder when he heard her, giving her a small smile. "Hey, Ellie," he said.

"I didn't expect to find you down here," she replied as she walked over to the tree, kneeling next to her boyfriend as she took her two presents out of the bag.

Phil glanced down at them, laughing a little when he saw his name was written on them. "Looks like we're down here for the same reason," he muttered, showing her one of the gifts he was putting under the tree.

Ellie couldn't help but smile when she saw her name was on them. "Yep, looks like it," she agreed as they set all four gifts down next to each other under the tree. She paused for a minute. "You know, it is technically Christmas morning."

"Do you want to open one now?" Phil asked quietly, looking at her with amusement.

Sighing, Ellie looked at the two presents her boyfriend had put under the tree for her. "I can wait," she answered.

"You sure? I don't mind."

Ellie looked at them for a moment longer before meeting Phil's gaze. "Only if you open one too," she told him.

Phil nodded. "Deal."

They both picked up a present, Ellie taking the larger one while Phil took the smaller. "Okay. One... two... three." They both tore away the wrapping at the same time, and after a moment, both laughed when they saw what was inside.

"You got this when we went to the store today, didn't you?" Phil wondered, holding up the three disc collection of greatest rock hits.

"Only if you admit you got this today too," Ellie said, showing him the DVD their friend starred in.

Phil smiled, setting the CD down before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and pulling her close. "It doesn't matter as long as you like it," he muttered.

Ellie returned the smile, setting the DVD down as she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I do," she replied. "Thanks, Phil. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ellie."

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked it, Ellie! Again, feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Oh, Christmas Tree!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE. I also don't own the OCs. They're just some pretty awesome friends!

**Author's Note**: Hey! This oneshot is dedicated to my unbiological sister **Twisted-Skittle**. Love you, girl, and I'm so glad you'll be coming up! Can't wait! I hope you enjoy! And the rest of you too!

**_Oh, Christmas Tree!_**

"You're dragging me out in the cold again... why?"

Randy Orton quietly sighed as he glanced at the girl sitting in the passenger seat beside him. "Because," he said matter-of-factly. "I wanted your input on picking out our Christmas tree."

Ana wrapped her arms a little tighter around herself, trying to warm her chilled hands. It may have only been late afternoon, but the winter air was still freezing. "We so should have done this sooner," she grumbled. "I mean, it's Christmas Eve. You know as well as I do that all the good trees have already been picked out."

"Well, we didn't really have much of an option, Ana," Randy replied. "I'm on the road most of the time, and this was our first chance. What matters is we get it up by tomorrow."

"Couldn't we have just gotten an artificial one?" Ana wondered. "That would have been _so_ much easier..."

But Randy shook his head at his girlfriend's suggestion. "They're not the same," he told her. "When it comes to this, I like the real thing."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and say we find one. We'll get it up by tomorrow and throw it out in like a week. Artificial trees last longer." She paused. "But if you want the real thing, you'd probably have more luck cutting down our neighbors' pine tree and throwing some lights on it."

A thoughtful look crossed Randy's face. "You know if it came down to it..."

"I wasn't being serious, Randall!"

Randy smirked at her use of his full name. "Come on, they won't miss that tree," he muttered.

Ana shook her head slightly, pulling her coat closer. "Let's just find a tree so we can get home and enjoy our Christmas Eve," she replied.

"Sounds good to me."

They were quiet for a while, the only sound filling the car being the Christmas music coming from the radio. Then, Randy turned down a side road before coming to a stop in front of the large, grassy field that sold Christmas trees during the holiday season. He had bought them there for years and knew the owner and his family well. His young grandson was a huge fan of his and always loved when he came by.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at Ana as he shut the car off.

Ana nodded as she pushed open the door, walking with her boyfriend through the door of the fenced-in field. They were immediately greeted by an older man with a bit of a limp, smiling as he walked over to them.

"Randall, I was wondering if you were ever going to come by this year," he said with a laugh, patting his arm.

Randy returned the smile. "Yeah, I know we're late," he replied. "But I've been so busy lately that I haven't had any time."

"That's okay, that's okay," the man told him. "We have a few left. Not the best ones, I'm afraid, but I never sell bad ones."

"Told ya so," Ana mumbled from next to Randy.

Sighing, Randy glanced down at his girlfriend before looking back at the older man with a smile. "I know you don't. That's one of the reasons why I love this place." Then, he glanced around. "Where's the little man?"

"He's out sledding with some friends," the owner explained. "But I told him to be back before dark, so he may be here before you leave."

Randy's smile broadened. "Good. I miss the little guy," he said. "But I think we'll start looking for our tree."

The man nodded. "Yes! Please, look around as much as you like," he replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you. We will." Randy looked down at Ana again, waiting for her to meet his gaze. "Come on."

Ana followed Randy as they began to walk around the rest of the snow-covered field, looking at the Christmas trees that were left. "Didn't I say we were going to have the problem of all the good trees being taken?" she asked.

"Well, I really wouldn't call it a problem when there aren't any _bad_ trees," Randy answered quietly, stopping next to one to inspect the branches. "Hmm, a bit too thin..."

"Still, a lot of these don't seem to live up to your standards," Ana pointed out.

Randy sighed as he looked at his girlfriend. "I'm going to start calling you Scrooge," he muttered, moving onto another tree to look it over.

Ana narrowed her eyes slightly after him before a smirk appeared on her face. She bent over and picked up a handful of snow, packing it together before she threw it at her boyfriend. A triumphant gleam appeared in her eye when it hit him in the back of the head.

Stiffening slightly from the sudden cold, Randy slowly turned to look over his shoulder at Ana. She laughed, but she also took a nervous step back when she saw the viper-like look in his eye. "Just wait," he told her, quickly raising his eyebrows.

"You won't do anything," Ana said, mainly to herself as she walked over to the nearest Christmas tree to look at it. It appeared to be leaning a little too far to the left, so she moved on to another one to see if it was any better.

Soon, Randy found a tree that was suitable to him, and while his girlfriend stood by it, he went to get the owner so they could cut it down. Ana watched as Randy was the one who actually used the axe since it was easier for him than the older man, moving out of the way so she wouldn't be hit when it fell to the ground.

"We'll get this to your car, and we can work out the payment there," the man said.

"Great," Randy replied before looking up at the girl with them. "Hey, Ana, would you go to the car and get the cords out?"

"Sure." Ana caught the keys when Randy tossed them to her, putting her cold hands in her pockets as she made her way back to the entrance of the fenced-in field. It was nearly dark by the time she made her way back to the car, the air around her even colder. She shivered as she fumbled with the kets and unlocked the car, pulling the cords out of the backseat so the tree could be tied down.

She didn't have to wait long before Randy and the older man came over to the car with the tree. They lifted it onto the roof, and Randy took the cords from Ana as he began to strap the tree down securely. Once that was finished, the older man named the price, and Randy took out his wallet.

"_Randy_!"

A broad smile appeared on Randy's face when he heard the high-pitched, excited voice, looking up to see the owner's young grandson had abandoned his sled a small distance away and was running toward him. He dropped to one knee as the boy tackle hugged him, laughing a little. "Hey, there you are!" he said, ruffling his hair. "I was afraid we wouldn't get to see you today."

The boy grinned. "I missed you since last time!" he replied.

"I missed you too," Randy muttered when the boy let go of him. "Have you been good this year so Santa will bring you lots of presents?"

"Yeah, I have! I want my own WWE belt!" the boy told him.

Randy laughed a little. "Well, I hope you get it then."

The boy nodded. But then, another excited gleam entered his eye. "I made you something for Christmas!" he said, looking back at the older man. "Can I go get it, Grandpa?"

"You'd better hurry," his grandfather replied with a slight laugh. "Randy and his girlfriend have to get home. It is Christmas Eve, after all."

"Okay!" The boy looked back at Randy. "It's just in the house. Stay here, okay?"

Randy smiled. "I'll be waiting," he assured him.

Ana couldn't help but smile before as she watched the young boy run toward the house that was next to the fenced-in field as fast as he could. The way her boyfriend interacted with him never failed to warm her heart.

"He's so excited," Randy commented with a slight laugh as he got to his feet again and opened his wallet.

The older man chuckled. "Well, yeah, a year can be a long time for one so young," he replied. "And he's so proud of what he made for you."

"I can't wait to see it," Randy told him truthfully.

"It's cute," the older man said. "If you can, you should try stopping by more often. You know you're both welcome here."

Randy smiled. "Yeah, but with my schedule, it's hard," he muttered. "Though if I'm in the area, we certainly will drop by." Then, he pulled some money out of his wallet. "Here, this should cover the tree."

The older man took the money from him, but his eyes narrowed slightly as he counted it. "You've given me too much," he said, holding out the extra back to him.

But Randy shook his head. "Merry Christmas," he replied, a grin appearing on his face. "Besides, that extra money should be enough to get the little guy the WWE belt he wants. Consider it a gift to him from Ana and I."

Ana smiled as she nodded in agreement. "Yes, please." Her smiled broadened when Randy smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

The older man sighed as he looked from Randy to Ana and back, separating the money in his pockets. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you kids," he grumbled. "But thank you. That will definitely make his Christmas."

Randy nodded. "Our pleasure."

Then, they watched as the young boy came back from the house, out of breath from running. "Here..." he said, holding a small, plain white bag out to Randy.

"You didn't have to hurry that much," Randy replied with a slight laugh as he knelt in front of the boy again, taking the bag from him. He saw the expectant look on his face before he turned his attention to the bag when he opened it to see what was inside. "You made this?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah! In school," he told him.

Randy reached in and pulled out a wooden ornament shaped like a Christmas tree. A snake was painted on it, along with the letters "RKO." "Well, thank you so much," he muttered, a smile spreading across his face as he turned back to the boy. "You know what? When we get our tree up tonight, this is going right in front so I can see it."

Excitement lit up the boy's face. "Really?" When Randy nodded, he gave him another huge hug. "You're welcome!"

Ana laughed a little when Randy handed her the ornament to look at. "You did a good job on this," she said. "I agree with Randy. It's going right in front."

The boy smiled as he hugged her too. "Thank you!"

"All right, kid, time to let these guys leave so they can get their tree up before Christmas," the older man announced, wrapping his arm around his grandson when he let go of Ana and as Randy got to his feet.

"Aww..." The boy looked slightly disappointed, but then he smiled at the couple. "Merry Christmas!"

Randy smiled as he reached forward and ruffled his hair again. "You too, little man. See you soon, okay?"

"Okay!"

Ana put the ornament back in the bag as she got in the passenger seat while Randy climbed in behind the wheel. He started the car, and they waved to the older man and his grandson as they drove away.

"That was really nice what you did for him back there," she muttered thoughtfully after a while of driving. "With the money for the belt."

Randy glanced at her with a small smile. "That's what Christmas is about," he replied, his eyes landing on the small bag she had in her hands. "Besides, we have a nice new ornament for our tree too."

Ana laughed a little. "Yeah, that's true," she agreed.

The rest of the drive was silent as Christmas music once again filled the car. Randy pulled into the driveway of their house and stepped out of the car, seeing a light snowfall had begun. Ana joined him on his side of the car, watching as he bent over before straightening back up. Before she could react, however, she screamed when a snowball hit her in the neck.

"_Randy_!"

"Just a little payback, my dear." Randy laughed as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close. He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss. "I love you."

Ana smiled up at him as she kissed him a second time. "I love you too," she replied. "But you know what?"

"What?" Randy asked, looking at her curiously.

A mischievous glint appeared in his girlfriend's eye, and before Randy knew what was happening, he was hit with a snowball that had been hidden in Ana's hand. "This is war."

**Author's Note**: Yep, there's some cute Randy for ya, girl! Again, hope you liked it! And to all those reading feel free to leave a review. Thanks!


	5. And All Through the House

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE. I also don't own the OCs. They're just some pretty awesome friends!

**Author's Note**: Hey! This oneshot is dedicated to my awesome friend **Anna**, who also isn't a writer on here. Just an amazing friend and "daughter." Lol! Anyway, hope you enjoy, girl! I know you will ;) Everyone reading, I hope you like it too!

**_And All Through the House_**

Mike "the Miz" Mizanin poured himself a glass of eggnog, taking a sip as he turned around to face his decorated living room. It was Christmas Eve, the night of the annual Christmas party for him and a few close friends. He smiled slightly as he looked around, proud of his and his girlfriend's decorating for that night. The party started in a couple hours, but it was nice to have everything prepared.

He looked behind him when he heard footsteps, watching as Anna carried a plate of sausage, cheese, and crackers into the living room and set it down on the coffee table next to the chips and dip she had already set out. "Just a couple more things, and I think we're all set," she said, looking at the snack table before starting to make her way back to the kitchen.

But Mike wrapped his arm around her waist when she reached him, stopping her as he pulled her close. "Relax," he replied quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We've got time yet. No need to rush."

Anna smiled back at him, kissing his cheek quickly. "Yeah, well, as you said before, it's nice to have everything done," she told him. "And there's only a couple things I need to do yet."

Mike gave her a slight but clearly fake pout, making Anna laugh as she moved out from under his arm back into the kitchen. She came out a couple minutes later carrying a bag of sour cream and onion flavored chips and a bag of barbeque ones. She set them on the table before going into the kitchen again, bringing out a plate of chocolate chip and sugar cookies she had made and set them on the coffee table along with all the other snacks.

"Are you done yet?" Mike asked, taking another sip of eggnog.

Anna rolled her eyes as she looked back at her boyfriend. "Yes, Mike, I'm done," she answered with a slight laugh as she walked over to him. She laid her head on his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her again. "Is there anything else we need to do to get ready? The drinks are in the fridge, the hot water is on if people want to make hot chocolate or coffee or something..."

Mike looked around the living room as his girlfriend's sentence trailed off. "I think we're good," he muttered. "Unless there's anything else you can think of."

"I don't think..." Anna began, but she stopped when a smile appeared on her face. "Hold on." She walked away from Mike to the stereo set up in the corner, turning on the radio to the all Christmas music station. Then, she picked up a Santa hat she had kept next to it, walking back to her boyfriend and putting it on his head. "There. Now we're all set."

Sighing, Mike moved his eyes up to the fluffy red and white hat resting on his head before situating it slightly so it was a bit more comfortable. "I might as well keep this on now since my hair is probably messed up..."

Anna laughed, giving him a hug. "It's okay, it looks cute on you," she assured him.

Mike rolled his eyes and mimicked her in a high-pitched voice. But then, he set his eggnog aside and wrapped his arms around her too. "Then that's all that matters," he said with a smirk. "Love you."

"Love you too." Anna stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. Then, she smiled. "Ooh. While we wait, we should play a game to pass the time."

"Game?" Mike repeated with slight confusion. "What kind of game?"

Anna shrugged as she walked over to the shelf where they kept their board games, looking them over before picking one out. "How about checkers?" she suggested.

Mike looked at her for a moment before nodding. He knew his girlfriend was a fan of board games. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Sounds good."

"Okay!" Anna made her way into the kitchen, Mike grabbing his glass of eggnog before following her. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table, pulling the board out first. "So, I'll be black-!"

"But I wanted to be black," Mike interrupted. "I'm always black when I play."

Anna narrowed her eyes slightly. It was no secret they were both competitive when it came to games. "Well, it is _my _game," she stated. "I don't think it'll kill you to be red for once."

Mike leaned forward slightly on the table. "Who bought you the game?" he asked quietly. "Yeah. Me. I did. So that does give me a little say as well."

But Anna shook her head, taking out the black pieces and setting them in front of her. "You can be red," she told him with a smile, pushing the box over to him with the red pieces still inside.

"You're mean," Mike muttered as he took out the pieces. But then, a smirk appeared on his face. "You are so going down, Anna."

"Please. I'd like to see you try."

And that was how the game started. Both Mike and Anna carefully planned their strategies as they went through, each taking the other's pieces when the opportunities arose but also getting kings. They were both equally focused on the game, and each as determined to beat the other. Their competitive attitudes kept the game going until they were each down to one single piece.

"Well that's never happened before," Anna said as she moved her piece after Mike's. "This should be interesting."

Mike looked up at his girlfriend with a gleam in his eye. "This may take a while," he added before moving his piece again.

"I think we should just stop playing," Anna muttered. "I don't think either one of us are going to win this."

But Mike shook his head. "Oh, no, Anna. You're not getting out of it that easily," he replied. "We are going to keep playing until _I _win."

Anna rolled her eyes. She was just as competitive as he was, but she also knew when to quit. And this was one of them. "Mike, there's not going to be a winner," she repeated.

"I don't care how long it takes, but we're seeing this game through," Mike told her. "We didn't start playing for nothing! Make your move."

Sighing, Anna looked at the board to see where she could possibly move her piece. But then, she had a better idea. "Hey, I'm gonna go grab a cup of hot chocolate before I... oops!" When she stood up, she made sure her leg bumped the checker board, making sure it looked like an accident.

Mike watched with wide eyes as the back piece and the red piece fell to the floor, the board clearing. "Really, Anna?" he asked quietly.

"My bad," Anna answered with smile, leaning down and kissing his cheek before pulling the rim of the Santa hat over his eyes. "Accidents happen. "Not like there was going to be a winner anyway."

"Yeah, but..." Mike pulled the Santa hat back up a little and watched as Anna walked away from the table to the counter, listening as she looked around for a mug to put her hot chocolate in. He then moved his gaze down to the two checker pieces, glaring at them.

When Anna got back to the table, her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Mike was smirking up at her, the pieces she had knocked off the board back where they had been before she got up. "You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

"I remember where they were," Mike said with a smile, leaning back in his chair. "I do believe it is your move, my dear."

Anna sighed as she sat back down across from him. "You do know people are going to start getting here soon, right?" she replied. "I don't think we have time to finish this game."

Mike's smirk broadened. "Yeah, well, then I win by forfeit," he told her.

"What? No way!" Anna leaned forward, moving her black piece to continue the game.

However, they didn't play long before the doorbell rang, announcing the first of their guests had arrived. "It's a draw," Anna muttered, taking a sip of her hot chocolate before getting to her feet and walking into the living room to get the door.

Mike jumped to his feet, bumping the board slightly and making the pieces move a little as he followed after his girlfriend. "A draw? Is that really your solution?" he wondered as they crossed the living room together to the front door.

Anna looked back at her boyfriend as she stopped when she reached it. "Yes," she said. "Because our guests are here, and we don't want to be in a game of checkers now."

"Fine." Mike crossed his arms. "I win then."

"Okay." Anna turned and opened the door so she wouldn't keep whoever was outside waiting any longer in the cold, smiling when she saw John Hennigan, Mike's best friend. "Hey, glad you could make it!"

John nodded with a smile, tightening his ponytail as he stepped inside. "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss Mike's Christmas party," he said with a slight laugh, looking at his former tag team partner. "Nice hat, man."

Mike glanced up at the Santa hat he was still wearing. "Thanks," he muttered with a slight laugh. "Anna put it on my head earlier. Keeping it on since my awesome hairdo is probably messed up..."

"Well, it looks good on you," John teased with a grin. "Anyway, Mel's coming later. She's out doing some last minute shopping with the girls right now. But here. From us." He held out two colorfully wrapped presents, one for each of them.

"Hey, thanks, Man!" Mike replied, taking them and putting them underneath the tree in the corner of the living room. "And if you look, there may be something for you and Mel under here too."

"Well, you guys didn't have to do that," John muttered with a slight laugh as he slipped his coat off, handing it to Anna when she offered to take it.

"Hey, you guys are practically family," Mike told him. "Of course we do."

John laughed a little. "True, true," he agreed. "So, I'm the first one here?"

"Yep, you are," Anna said from where she was hanging his coat up in the closet. "Feel free to help yourself to any of the snacks on the table. Drinks are in the fridge, or you can also make some coffee or hot chocolate."

"Okay, thanks, Anna," John replied, sitting down on the couch and opening up the bag of sour cream and onion chips as he listened to the Christmas music coming from the radio. "So, what have you guys been up to? The house is decorated nicely like usual."

"Thanks." Mike sat next to him, opening the barbeque chips. "Not too much. Just waiting for people to start arriving."

John nodded. "Sounds fun," he muttered. Then, he looked up at Anna when she sat in the chair near them. "You said drinks were in the fridge?"

"Yep," Anna told him. "Want something in particular?"

"No, that's okay, I'll get it." John got to his feet as he started to walk toward the kitchen. Anna got up from the chair and sat next to Mike, leaning into him when he wrapped his arm around her.

"Love you," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mike smiled, running his hand through her hair. "Love you too," he said. "Merry Christmas, Anna."

Anna looked up at him with a smile, giving him a quick kiss. She wrapped her arm around him when he kissed her back.

Then, they broke it when John cleared his throat, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. "So, why is there a checkerboard with two pieces set up on the kitchen table?" he asked.

Laughing, Anna turned back to look at her boyfriend. "We forgot to put that away," she said quietly.

"Yeah, we did. After our _draw_," Mike replied, saying the last word with some annoyance. Then, he turned to his best friend with a grin. "Hey, John. Wanna play some checkers?"

John looked back at him, a smirk appearing on his face as he took a sip of his beer. "Only if I'm black," he told him, knowing it was his former tag team partner's favorite.

A competitive gleam appeared in Mike's eye as John disappeared back into the kitchen. "What? No way!" He got to his feet. "John, you'd better be using red..." His sentence trailed off as he went into the kitchen after his best friend.

Anna sighed, shaking her head slightly as she laughed when she still heard the two men arguing over what color they were going to be. "Oh, yeah," she muttered to herself. "Merry Christmas, Mike."

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked it, Anna! The poor checkerboard, lol. And everyone else too! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.


	6. A Winter Night's Promise

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE. I also don't own the OCs. They're just some pretty awesome friends!

**Author's Note**: Hey! This oneshot is dedicated to my good friend **Expect-the-Unexpected75**. I love all of our conversations, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy!

**_A Winter Night's Promise_**

Ayla walked through the BCR Dome, sighing to herself as she looked at the few scraps of trash that had been left behind. Though it was empty now, it had been filled a couple nights before with her boyfriend's younger brother and a bunch of his closest friends for their annual Christmas Bash. She loved Matt, she had been with him for the past few years, but she just hadn't been able to take part in the party. Though she had been glad to see those closest to him again, like Jeff and Beth, she wasn't one to be around that type of atmosphere.

But that night was Christmas Eve, and she had been looking forward to spending it with just Matt. But she wasn't sure if that was even going to be possible now. Ayla pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, unsure why she listened to the voice message her boyfriend had left her earlier again.

_"Hey, Ayla. It's Matt. Look, I know I said I'd be home by tonight. But due to the snow, our flight was delayed. A few guys and I are stuck at the airport. I promise you I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."_

Sighing, Ayla put her phone back before looking around at the vast interior of the Dome. Since he was wrestling with the WWE, she was used to Matt being gone for long periods of time. It came with the business. But he was supposed to be home for Christmas, not stranded in an airport. However, she couldn't control the weather. She would just have to hope her boyfriend could make it home in time for Christmas and the others stranded with him could make it home to their families.

After all, Christmas was the time for miracles.

Deciding she had stayed long enough, Ayla wrapped her coat tighter around herself and left the BCR Dome, glad for her boots as she trudged through the snow that had accumulated back toward the house. Snow was still falling from the dark night sky, but the flakes were now light and fluffy instead of the heavy snowfall earlier, which was the source of the problem for her boyfriend as well. She saw the lights from the house through the flakes, shivering slightly in the cool air as she approached it. She took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door, brushing some of the snow off her as she stepped inside.

Immediately, she heard the sound of small paws scraping across the wooden floor, and she smiled when she saw Matt's small white dog, Lucas, running toward her in greeting. "Told you I wouldn't be gone long," Ayla said with a smile, hanging her coat up before bending over and picking up the excited terrier. She held him close as she walked into the kitchen, setting him down again as she quickly made herself a cup of hot chocolate to warm up. She then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, looking around for the remote.

Lucas made his way into the living room, jumping up onto the couch and sitting on Ayla's lap. She smiled as she started to pet him, his tail wagging happily when she scratched behind his ears. But then, her eyes narrowed slightly when a glint of silver on his collar caught her eye. She looked closer, seeing it was a thin sliver bracelet with a heart locket on it.

"That wasn't there before..." Ayla muttered, carefully taking it off the collar to look at it better. She carefully opened the locket, seeing there was a picture of her and Matt on one half, their names written on the other.

"Where did you get this, little guy?" she asked quietly, looking back at the small terrier as she pet his head.

Lucas licked her hand before jumping off her lap, walking over to the door and sitting in front of it. He whined quietly, scratching at the door a couple times to get her attention.

"You want to go out now?" Ayla looked at the small dog with disbelief. "Why didn't you come with me when I walked over to the Dome?" She had offered, but he hadn't wanted to leave the house at that time. When Lucas only whined again, pawing at the door, she sighed, putting the locket safely in her pocket and took a sip of her hot chocolate before setting it on the small wooden table next to the couch. Ayla then got to her feet, walking over to the closet and slipping her coat back on before putting on her boots.

"All right, little guy, come on." She grabbed his leash, hooking it to his collar before opening the door and stepping out into the cold night.

But then, Ayla stopped with shock and dropped the leash when she saw someone was standing in the snow at the foot of the porch, smiling up at her with snow tangled in his black curls. Lucas barked once happily, his tail wagging. "Hey," he said with a smile.

Once the surprise wore off, a broad smile spread across her face as well. Ayla hurried down the couple stairs separating them, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "When did you get back?" she asked.

Matt looked back down at her, brushing some stray strands of her light hair out of her face before winding his arms around her too. "Not too long ago," he answered. "But when I got here, you were gone. So I thought I'd let Lucas here give you a little something to make up for that delayed flight to surprise you."

Ayla smiled up at her boyfriend. "Well, just having you home for Christmas is enough for me," she muttered.

"I know. I'm glad to be home." Matt tightened his arms around Ayla, laughing a little when Lucas bounded around them. "Want to walk him together?"

"Yeah, sure," Ayla muttered, taking his hand in hers when Matt let go of her before leaning down and grabbing the end of Lucas' leash. "Let's go."

Matt smiled as they started walking through the light snowfall, pulling her close to his side. Ayla's smile mirrored his as she let go of Lucas' leash and watched him run around the snow-filled lawn ahead of them. "You must have gotten home when I was at the Dome," she said thoughtfully.

"Why were you out there?" Matt wondered, looking down at his girlfriend curiously.

Ayla shrugged. "Just looking around," she told him. "No reason, I guess..."

Matt's eyes narrowed slightly as he sighed. "Yeah, I know you're not a fan of that kind of thing," he replied quietly. "That's why I promised you I'd be home tonight. We'll have our own quiet Christmas, just you and me. How does that sound?"

"That's the only thing I'm asking for," Ayla said.

"Well, your actual gift is in the car," Matt muttered with a slight smile. "But you'll get that in the morning."

Ayla looked up at him, nodding slightly as they came to a stop. They always had their own personal gift exchange on Christmas morning before meeting with family. "And yours is under the tree," she added. "Is it wrapped? We can pick it up when we go back to the house."

Matt grinned sheepishly. "Uh, I actually have to wrap it yet," he mumbled. "So no peeking!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"I'll do it later and get it under the tree," Matt told her. He then smiled, once again running his fingers through her hair. "For now, all that matters to me is spending tonight with you and not stranded in that airport."

Ayla wrapped her arms around him again. "That's all that's important tonight," she agreed, resting her head on the older Hardy's chest when he pulled her closer. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Ayla." Matt gently tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss. "Not that I don't like the guys I was stuck with, but I'd rather spend the holiday with you."

"And I'm sure they're glad to be home with their families as well." Ayla then turned and looked out at the snow-covered lawn, her eyes shining when she saw moonlight sneaking through the dark clouds and falling gently on the earth below, causing the snow to shimmer. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Matt nodded, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and resting his chin on top of her head. "It really is," he muttered. "It's a beautiful sight."

Then, they heard a loud, friendly bark, and Ayla laughed when Lucas ran at them and jumped up at Matt. The older Hardy easily caught the excited terrier, a smile appearing on his face when he licked his cheek. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," he said, scratching the small dog behind his ears. "And yes, your gift is still in the car too, little man."

Ayla smiled as she watched her boyfriend and their dog, linking her arm through Matt's. "Ready to head back?" she asked. "I have some hot chocolate made, and I can get you a mug too."

Matt glanced down at her, kissing her forehead. "Sounds good to me, Ayla," he answered, turning as he began to walk back toward the house with them. "Let's enjoy the rest of our Christmas Eve."

"As long as you're here," Ayla muttered, resting her head against his arm as they walked, "it'll be perfect."

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked it! Same with all of you reading. Thank you, and feel free to leave a review.


End file.
